


La vérité

by AuBe_in_Arcadia



Series: Dark side [12]
Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia
Summary: Les gens m’appellent « Captaine Harlock ». Je parcours l’espace à bord de mon vaisseau et je me bats sous l’étendard noir des pirates, mon pavillon, la bannière de la liberté !
Series: Dark side [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/398056





	La vérité

_Disclaimers : tout ce qui erre dans ce texte appartient à M. Matsumoto._

_Notes de l’auteur : one-shot écrit sur le même modèle que « Celles que j’ai tuées » (c’est-à-dire à la première personne et au présent, ce qui est suffisamment rare chez moi pour que je le mentionne). Il est de plus dans la continuité de « La liberté » et « La légende ». En clair, le 3D._

_Avertissement : ne me lisez pas si vous êtes optimistes, ceci n’est pas une vision joyeuse. C’est une vision logique, en revanche, quoi que tortueuse (je reste disponible pour une démonstration argumentée en cas de besoin)._

_Chronologie : juste après._

_Philosophie : le capitaine n’existe pas._

—

_Qui suis-je ?_

Vertige. La cape sur mes épaules semble soudain doublée de plomb. La passerelle immense est écrasée d’obscurité, emplie d’ombres chuchotantes et de cliquetis mécaniques. À la périphérie de mon champ de vision, des formes floues se matérialisent en membres d’équipage. Kei et Yattaran sont là, fidèles au poste.  
Vertige. Il n’y avait personne avec moi une seconde auparavant. Ou alors étaient-ils là depuis le début ? Ne les ai-je pas croisés, gisant dans les coursives, criblés d’impacts de laser après la dernière offensive de Gaïa ? Ai-je seulement imaginé leur absence ?

— La flotte ennemie s’est regroupée. Quels sont vos ordres ?  
— On fait front.

Pas d’alternative. Le combat, la liberté. Et pourtant… Pourquoi ai-je l’espace d’un instant songé à d’autres solutions ? On pourrait dialoguer, on pourrait relancer les négociations, prendre du recul, on pourrait…

— Armez les canons.

Ma voix, mon ordre. Si loin de moi, comme si elle ne m’appartenait plus.  
 _Qui suis-je ?_

— Préparez-vous à l’impact !

Tactique instinctive. Le vaisseau est une partie de moi. Le vaisseau est toute ma vie. Ma vie, mon combat.  
La liberté.  
Vertige, encore. Mes pas m’ont conduit dans la salle de l’ordinateur. Quand l’affrontement avec la flotte de Gaïa s’est-il terminé ? Y a-t-il des victimes ? Ne devrait-on pas tenter de secourir les survivants ?

— La lutte continue, mon ami.

Les mots sont identiques, toujours, rituel immuable qui traverse l’espace et le temps. Aujourd’hui, ils paraissent étranges, comme détachés de la réalité. Comme si j’étais soudain extérieur à tout ça.  
 _Qui suis-je ?_

Vertige. La salle de l’ordinateur irradie une lueur pâle. D’innombrables gouttelettes verdâtres suintent du corps de l’unité centrale, et, défiant la gravité, remontent les câbles d’alimentation, filent vers le plafond, disparaissent à travers les murs.  
Les lumières mouvantes dérangent les ombres. Les fantômes prennent vie. Des souvenirs dansent.

— Je me souviens… d’une serre. Il y avait cette fille, on pensait que l’on pourrait refaire le monde.

J’hésite. Le souvenir s’estompe. D’autres s’imposent, parfaits, idylliques. Des paysages verdoyants, des rivières cristallines, des cheveux blonds. Une planète bleue. Des visions de paradis, pour lesquelles on se damnerait le sourire aux lèvres. La Terre… La Terre est magnifique.  
Vertige. La Terre a été détruite il y a longtemps.

— Tochiro… Je n’ai jamais connu la Terre.

Mal de crâne. Je n’ai jamais connu Tochiro non plus.  
Un soupir, et la réalité se brouille. Des filaments phosphorescents descendent des frondaisons, effleurent mon visage. Leur contact me glace.

— Qui êtes-vous ? Laissez-moi !

Pieuvre informatique. Contrôle total. Je devrais me débattre. Je devrais m’enfuir. Je devrais empêcher ces choses de s’enrouler autour de moi, de me transpercer, de sonder les moindres recoins de mon esprit. Je devrais les empêcher de superposer leurs souvenirs aux miens.  
Je devrais les empêcher de voler mon passé.  
Trop tard.  
 _Qui suis-je ?_

— Il y avait une serre… Et je pensais que je pouvais refaire le monde.

Je suis à genoux. Rien de ce qui m’entoure n’est réel. Le vaisseau est un fantôme du passé, l’équipage… L’équipage a-t-il jamais vraiment existé, ou n’est-il qu’une illusion issue de la matière noire ? Une illusion, comme tout le reste… Comme moi.  
J’ai cru à des chimères, j’ai cru que les rêves pouvaient devenir réels. Je n’ai jamais songé que, au contraire, la réalité puisse devenir un rêve.  
Je n’ai jamais voulu être une chimère, une légende au-delà du temps. Je n’ai pas voulu ce fardeau.  
Mon esprit vacille. Je serre les poings, les dents. Je m’accroche de toutes mes forces à ce qui reste de moi.

— Elle s’appelait Nami ! Elle avait les cheveux bruns et courts !

La roue du destin tourne. Les règles sont écrites à l’avance. Le souvenir de la fille est blond.

— Elle était brune…

Elle était blonde.  
Des pions depuis longtemps définis sont avancés. Les règles parlent de liberté, mais la chorégraphie est déjà fixée. Il faut un mythe pour perdurer.

Le temps s’écoule. La matière noire se régénère. Ma mémoire s’effiloche. D’autres forces sont en jeu.

— Elle était… Elle était…

Je gémis. Je supplierais s’il existait une personne tangible à supplier. Mais comment s’opposer au mythe ?

— Mon nom est Yama… Laissez-moi au moins cela…

La Terre est bleue, l’espace est un combat, la liberté est éternelle. Le souvenir de la fille est blond.

En vérité, rien n’a changé.


End file.
